Un matin ordinaire en 1977
by So.Bubule
Summary: Entre Quidditch, filles, sortilèges bruyants et politique, le matin est surtout fait de jus de citrouille et de biscuits au caramel. La routine à Poudlard n'a jamais rien eut de normal de toute manière...


**Un matin ordinaire en 1977.**

Les discussions et le tintement des couverts résonnaient entre les quatre murs de la Grande Salle.

La saison de Quidditch avait formidablement bien commencé. Serdaigle était pour l'instant en tête dans les scores et dans les paris. Mais depuis le match Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor, les rouge et or avaient gagné du terrain sur le chemin qui mène à la Coupe. Eux non plus n'avaient pas perdu un seul match et tout le monde à l'école sentait bien que cette année le Lion et l'Aigle offriraient un combat exceptionnel en mai.

Noa s'amusait à prendre les paris pour son équipe, sous le regard et l'oreille attentifs de James qui n'avait pour objectif dans l'immédiat que de faire monter la côte de popularité de sa Maison. Et il était confiant, après tout il avait avec lui les meilleurs joueurs qu'on puisse espérer. Des passionnés, des mecs et des nanas tous plus talentueux les uns que les autres et il savait très bien que malgré leur assurance, les Capitaines des autres équipes lorgnaient sur ses co-équipiers. Une chose était sure, si les équipes n'étaient pas constituées par rapport aux Maisons, la guerre aurait été encore plus violente.

Car c'était ça le Quidditch. Les coups de coudes, les feintes, les retours de Cognards ne se faisaient pas que sur le Terrain. Au contraire tous ses obstacles étaient bien plus simples à éviter que les coups que se faisaient les joueurs dans le dos. James se souvenait très bien de la sensation qu'il avait eu en quatrième année quand Lukas Eshweed et Todd Cubbs, deux joueurs de Poufsouffle bien plus vieux que lui, l'avaient coincé dans le couloir du cinquième étage et lui avaient « _proposé_ » de rater deux de ses tirs sur trois au match qui devait avoir lieu. Il se souvenait parfaitement du bruit qu'avaient fait les os de son poignet gauche en se brisant quand Eshweed n'avait pas été satisfait de sa réponse.

Bien-sur aujourd'hui, en tant que Capitaine, James ne pouvait pas tolérer ce genre de pratique. Il avait fait de nombreux discours dans les vestiaires rappelant l'humilité, la fierté, et le sens de l'honneur qu'un joueur de Gryffondor doit avoir. Mais ses souvenirs de poignet en morceaux et surtout le gout de la potion de Réparation de Pomfresh lui étaient revenus en tête de façon virulente lorsqu'il apprit que son attrapeuse principale, Cornelia, avait fait une « _chute malencontreuse_ » à la sortie de son cours d'Arithmancie qu'elle partageait avec un groupe de Serpentards. Alors James avait fait ce que tout bon Capitaine, Maraudeur et Gryffondor aurait fait.

Il avait _malencontreusement_ brisé la mâchoire de l'attrapeur Serpentard à coups de batte.

C'était un accident avait-il assuré à McGonagall qui n'était pas rouge, mais verte de rage, et il avait du laisser les commandes de l'équipe à Samuel pendant son mois d'interdiction d'entrainement. Il ne s'était pas fait de soucis, lui et Sam c'est une équipe qui roule. Ils étaient tout aussi passionnés l'un que l'autre et Samuel était un fin stratège.

Et puis Sam aimait rappeler qu'on pouvait voir distinctement les traces des dents de Wilkes sur sa batte. Du vrai travail d'équipe.

Depuis cet incident le règne de James Potter en tant que leader de l'équipe de Gryffondor n'était plus à prouver. Il avait dépassé le statut de _très bon joueur polyvalent_ pour atteindre le titre de _Capitaine respecté_. Tout le prédestinait à poursuivre dans cette voie, il était jeune, il avait du talent, du temps à revendre, n'avait pas besoin de gagner sa vie et sa position dans le monde sorcier était idéale pour tous ceux qui espèrent devenir joueur professionnel sans se soucier du reste.

Seulement, James ne voulait pas être joueur professionnel de l'équipe des Magpies ou d'autres.

En réalité James ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, mais si une chose était sure, c'est qu'il ne ferait pas de Quidditch.

Il écoutait toujours Noa raconter les exploits de Iollan Wilde, leur dernière recrue qui était tout aussi doué que sa sœur Siobhan, à trois filles de Poufsouffle qui étaient, de l'avis de James, bien plus fascinées par les longs cils noirs de Noa que par le jeu d'attaque de Iollan, quand Sirius et Peter le rejoignirent à la table du petit déjeuner eux aussi plongés dans une discussion animée sur la une de la Gazette.

« … dégueulasse ! Comment peuvent-ils penser que ce qu'ils font est légitime ? »

Peter s'assit en face de James sans aucune cérémonie, jetant le journal corné, plié sur la table avec hargne. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se servir son habituel jus de citrouille du matin, il était trop prit dans son discours, la main droite tapotant l'article qui le mettait hors de lui avec force.

« Le pire c'est qu'il y a des cons qui les rejoignent ! Ça se voit qu'ils sont tous plus fous les uns que les autres ! Comment des gens qui ont grandis dans ce pays, des gens avec un tant soit peu de bon sens peuvent-ils ouvrir les bras à des fanatiques pareils ? »

Sirius, bien plus calme, souffla avant de s'assoir à coté de James. Il écoutait Peter tout en se servant un verre et acquiesçait silencieusement aux paroles de leur camarade. James se pencha pour voir le titre de la Gazette et comprendre la fureur de Peter. Il écarquilla des yeux.

**Une mère de famille molestée pour ses origines moldues.**

Il tendit la main pour prendre le journal est lire l'article qui suivait. Cela c'était passé prés de Sheffield. Angelica Palin, une mère célibataire, la quarantaine à peine, avait été agressée alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle par un groupe de femmes dont une avait été arrêtée par la police locale. Après une brève enquête le Ministère de la Magie était entré en jeu car la prévenue ne voulait pas être prise en charge par la communauté moldue. Il apparaissait que ce groupe de femmes se revendiquait de la Lutte pour l'Identité Sorcière, la LIS, une organisation qui prenait du poids dans le nord de l'Angleterre. S'en suivait une longue description de l'acte commis sur Angelica Palin, avec des détails plus que dérangeants sur comment elle avait été rouée de coups puis suspendue en haut d'un poteau électrique par un sortilège. Bien-sur le journaliste ne faisait pas l'impasse sur les origines de la pauvre femme, vivant seule avec ces deux filles de 5 ans et dont le mari, un sorcier, était parti au début de l'année _à cause du climat actuel_. Dès lors Angelica avait du faire face aux premières manifestations magiques de ses filles sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre, et s'était peu à peu coupée de son voisinage. C'est parce qu'elle avait été jugée inapte à l'éducation de jeunes sorcières que la LIS l'avait choisit comme avertissement pour tous les autres parents moldus et aussi pour montrer aux sorciers que le mariage interracial était une faute capitale pour la société. Angelica était désormais soignée à l'Hôpital de Sheffield mis en relation exceptionnelle avec Sainte Mangouste qui surveillait ses résultats avec inquiétude, car la jeune mère, si elle pouvait remarcher un jour, n'était pas sure de vouloir renouer tout contact avec la communauté sorcière qui l'avait ainsi traité, mettant en jeu par conséquent la citoyenneté magique de ses filles…

James releva la tête avec dégout puis ferma le journal. Hélas des articles comme cela, il en lisait tous les matins, et tous les matins il était pris du même vertige de honte. Depuis trois ans les choses s'étaient accélérées concernant les tensions entre Moldus et Sorciers. Les élections qui se préparaient étaient le prétexte pour tous les coups bas. La montée en force du Parti Identitaire en était une des illustrations, et leurs actes quotidiens, une goute de plus dans le vase que tenait ce fou de Voldemort.

« Les gens ont peur Peter, et quand ils ont peur, ils font n'importe quoi. » résonna Sirius.

La peur. C'était devenu une partie non négligeable dans l'équation qu'était la vie au Royaume-Uni. Si les couvres feux n'avaient pas été encore mis en place dans les villes par le Ministère, les habitants des villages et petites villes ne se permettaient plus de sortir la nuit tombée. Les jeunes filles ne sortaient qu'en groupe de trois minimum, et même à Londres pourtant réputée pour son brassage communautaire la méfiance était présente.

Ici à Poudlard, ils étaient coupés de ce monde, ils étaient à l'abri en quelque sorte. Ici leurs préoccupations n'étaient au fond pas les mêmes…

« Ce n'est plus une question de peur Sirius, c'est une affaire de bon sens ! Ma mère aussi a peur, et pourtant elle ne va pas attaquer la boulangère moldue du coin ! »

« Ouais, ça serait flippant ! » sourit Sirius.

« Te marre pas, c'est sérieux ! »

« Hé, j'ai jamais dit que ça l'était pas, mec. Et je veux pas comprendre la connerie de ces gens non plus. Cette nana, elle mérite de finir sa vie à Azkaban, on est d'accord. J'dis juste qu'aujourd'hui on peut pas se permettre de juger les réactions de chacun. Y'a trop de facteurs qui entrent en jeu, des facteurs qu'on arrive pas à comprendre. »

« C'est quand même grave, Sirius. » souffla James.

« C'est grave. » reprit Sirius en se tournant vers James. « Seulement faut être réalistes, nous on est là, à bouffer des biscuits à quatre heures et on panique pour la dissert de Meta. On a pas les moyens pour jouer les justiciers. »

« Je ne dis pas qu'il faut jouer les justiciers… »

« Alors tu dis quoi Peter ? T'es là, à gueuler depuis tout à l'heure, à brasser tout l'air de la Salle pour au final tourner la page de ton foutu journal et te reporter sur ton horoscope magique ! »

James les regarda tour à tour. Puis Sirius expira et reprit l'attitude flegmatique qu'il aimait tant. Il prit un pain au lait et mordit dedans les yeux toujours fixés sur Peter qui lui ne quittait pas son indignement. Cela arrivait souvent que ces deux là se disputent sur des sujets pareils. Peter était toujours celui qui hurlait à l'injustice, il perdait alors toute timidité pour montrer ses opinions. Sirius, lui gardait son rôle de balancier dans le groupe. Quand il sentait que Peter allait trop loin il était le premier à tirer sur les freins, et souvent violemment.

« T'énerver au premier fait divers résout rien Pet'. Ils cherchent ça, ils attendent que ça. Nous diviser, nous entretuer les uns les autres. C'est ça leur but. Nous laver le cerveau avec des articles pareils et puis nous enrôler dans leur guerre à la sortie de l'école, c'est ce qu'ils veulent. »

Sirius avait souvent raison pour ce genre de chose. Petit à petit Peter se détendit puis il souffla un faible « ouais » avant de se servir son habituel verre de jus de citrouille du matin. James patienta quelques instants, il observa d'un œil la Grande Salle, ses élèves qui comme l'avait dit Sirius étaient bien plus inquiets par leurs notes que par l'histoire d'Angelica Palin. Il regarda Noa passer un bras sur les épaules d'une des trois filles de Poufsouffle de tout à l'heure, il vit Lucy lui faire comme tous les jours les yeux doux et agacé il détourna le regard pour poser la seule question qui pouvait définitivement fermer le sujet :

« Où est Remus ? »

« 'Sais pas, surement en train de se réveiller dans le lit d'une brune. » sourit Peter.

« Ou d'une fausse blonde… » répliqua Sirius avec dédain.

« Abigail n'est pas blonde. »

« Il sort avec Abigail ? » demanda James, un sourcil levé, à Sirius.

« Aucune idée, je tiens pas la comptabilité affective et sexuelle de Remus. » cracha Sirius.

« Et tu as bien raison mon cher Sirius ! » lança l'intéressé qui se jeta sur le banc aux cotés de Peter, un sourire placardé sur les lèvres. « Je meurs de faim ! »

Il saisit un toast qu'il enfonça dans sa bouche et se servit des haricots. Il n'y avait aucuns doutes à avoir sur les activités de Remus cette nuit ou ce matin à en juger sa cravate mal mise, son air béat et le suçon que le col de sa chemise ne cachait pas si bien que cela. James sourit. S'il y avait bien un garçon à l'école qui avait le droit de s'amuser un peu c'était bien Remus. Et être préfet et Maraudeur devait lui faciliter les choses…

« Tu sors avec Abigail ? » répéta James plus sérieusement.

« Ah Aby, Aby, Aby… » souffla Remus l'air songeur quand il eut relevé la tête de son assiette. « Une fille géniale, pleine d'imagination… »

« J'ai pas envie d'entendre le reste. » répliqua Sirius qui décida de se servir un verre de jus à la menthe.

« Mais rien à voir avec Lisa ! Si on n'avait pas cours, j'y serais encore ! » continua Remus sans prêter la moindre attention à Sirius.

« Lisa ? _Ma_ Lisa ? » s'étonna James qui ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou couper court à la discussion.

« Cela va faire des mois qu'elle n'est plus _ta_ Lisa, James. » résonna Remus en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux.

« Et en plus tu passe derrière les autres… »

« Derrière ou devant, au moins je passe quelque part. » dit Remus en tournant la tête vers Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de grogner sur le tact et les principes qui se perdent. James et Peter se regardèrent et rirent doucement. Ces deux là ne perdaient jamais une occasion de se disputer, et c'était toujours très réjouissant pour leur auditoire.

Un cri perçant résonna dans l'enceinte de la Grande Salle. Peter et Remus se tournèrent alors que Sirius et James se levèrent de leur banc pour mieux voir. La panique gagna très vite les voisins de Sedna à la table de Serdaigle lorsqu'ils virent le nid de serpents qui avait remplacé la chevelure brune de la jeune fille en pleure qui luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir. Dorcas, assise à quelques mètres de Sirius se leva brusquement, et se retient de ne pas monter sur la table pour aller aider sa petite sœur. Tout cela dans les hurlements.

« Bande de salopards ! Qui t'as fait ça !? »

Sedna bien entendu n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche, si ce n'était pour hurler, les yeux toujours rivés sur la tête de la vipère qui la regardait intensément depuis quelques secondes. Dorcas, arrivée devant sa sœur, leva lentement sa baguette sans savoir vraiment qu'elle incantation serait efficace. Elle n'était pas vraiment douée en Métamorphose, et il s'agissait de sa sœur, des cheveux de sa petite sœur. Si elle ratait son coup elle était sûre d'être haïe, déshéritée, haïe, ridiculisée, mais surtout _haïe_… Mais bien-sur elle n'eut pas le temps de philosopher sur la vie de misère qui l'attendait car Siobhan se mit à son tour à hurler.

« Je vais t'apprendre à t'marrer ! Enlève-lui ça de la tête ! » Elle avait saisit un cinquième année de Serpentard par le col et l'avait fait basculer de son banc avec autant de force que d'agilité. Elle le traina ensuite vers la pauvre Sedna qui se rapprochait de plus en plus dangereusement de l'arrêt cardiaque, tout en l'arrosant d'insultes et de menaces toutes plus terribles que les autres. Personne ne bougeait dans la Grande Salle, tous regardaient Siobhan avec crainte et incompréhension devant le surréalisme de la scène. Et au fond de lui James se jura de ne jamais, _jamais_ contrarier sa camarade…

« Dépêche-toi si tu veux pas que j'te les fasse bouffer ces machins ! » s'exclama-t-elle dans l'oreille du Serpentard qui prenait progressivement des allures de poulpe hors de l'eau, les yeux allant du poing menaçant de Siobhan, au cobra qui lentement se frayait un chemin dans le col de chemise de Sedna. Il attendit trop de temps au gout de la jeune fille pour se décider et ne vit pas le coup de poing atterrir dans son œil droit.

Le Serpentard tombant au sol eut l'effet d'un électrochoc pour tout le monde. Plusieurs filles de la maison du malheureux se mirent à crier alors que Siobhan toujours incontrôlable se tournait déjà pour attraper une autre victime. Sedna tourna de l'œil et s'évanouie, retenue de justesse par sa sœur qui hurla à son tour, les serpents lui enserrant les bras et sifflant. Le Préfet-en-Chef s'avança vers elle sans savoir quoi faire de plus. Des premières et deuxièmes années complètement paniquées sortirent dans le Hall en courant n'écoutant pas une seule seconde les directives de la petite Préfète-en-Chef de Poufsouffle qui perdait un peu plus de son autorité à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. A la table de Gryffondor, les filles hurlaient tant d'amener les sœurs Meadows à l'infirmerie que les garçons encourageaient Siobhan ou se levaient pour la rejoindre alors que Lily tapait la table du poing en s'égosillant la formule _Finite Incantatem_.

Evidement personne ne faisait attention aux Professeurs.

« Mademoiselle Wilde ! Veuillez arrêter tout de suite ce pugilat ! Je ne je tolérerai pas plus longtemps cette attitude inqualifiable !... » McGonagall était certes intarissable mais n'osait pas s'approcher plus que nécessaire de son élève qui tenait un autre garçon par les cheveux l'autre main prête à frapper de nouveau.

« Monsieur Pucey, que veut dire tout cela ! Mademoiselle Twaïn, j'exige que vous répariez ce sort épouvantable sur le champ ! » s'exclama un Slughorn rouge pivoine qui peinait à se faire un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves amassée de chaque coté de la Salle pour ne pas être trop prés ni des serpents ni de la Gryffondor en furie.

Le Préfet-en-Chef sortit de sa léthargie quand une couleuvre s'enroula autour du cou de Dorcas et lança un sort que personne ne comprit vraiment. Il y eut un éclair bleu qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde, puis c'est avec effroi que tous purent voir ou comprendre que le sort avait permis aux serpents de quitter la tête de Sedna et se dispersaient désormais dans la Grande Salle. Si la panique n'était pas à son sommet, elle l'atteint à ce moment là. Nombres d'élèves montèrent sur les bancs et les tables alors que d'autres se pressaient vers la sortie poussant à grands coups de coude.

« Oh putain ! » s'exclama James en apercevant le reflet luisant d'un reptile prés d'eux. Il monta sur le banc suivit des autres Maraudeurs et sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

« _Confringo_ ! » hurla Sirius en pointant une vipère à la table des Poufsouffles, mais ce fut un pichet de lait qui explosa.

« T'es malade ! » lança Peter cherchant activement le moindre signe d'animal. « Ne les fais pas exploser ! »

Ne pas les faire exploser. Ne pas les faire exploser. _Ne pas les faire exploser_… James réfléchissait à grande vitesse. Mais lentement et surement la panique le gagnait. Qu'avait dit Lily ?...

« _Stupefix_ ! »

La rouquine, à quelques mètres d'eux, était debout sur la table, baguette brandie et position parfaite. Le calme et la concentration se dessinaient sur ses traits. Elle leva à nouveau sa baguette, tourna le poignet dans un geste ferme et précis et James vit l'éclair rouge atteindre sa cible de plein fouet… à savoir Penny Smith. Il voulu ouvrir la bouche mais Duncan fut plus rapide que lui.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous !? » cria-t-il à Lily en attrapant le poignet d'une Penny inconsciente.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et enchaina avec deux quatrièmes années de Gryffondor. Les deux filles étaient blanches de peur et hurlaient à s'arracher les amygdales sans qu'il y ait le moindre serpent en vue. Lorsqu'elles tombèrent évanouies sur le sol, l'une sur l'autre, les oreilles de James remercièrent Lily, et alors il comprit le but de la main-d'œuvre comme plusieurs autres élèves qui s'empressèrent de monter sur leurs tables et l'imiter.

« _Collaporta_ ! » s'écria un Poufsouffle de leur année en visant la Grande Porte. Les gonds grincèrent dangereusement et les élèves durent s'écarter rapidement pour ne pas finir broyés par la puissance des deux portes. Il était désormais impossible de sortir de la Grande Salle.

« Pourquoi il a fermé ce con ? » demanda Sirius entre deux sorts, toujours concentré sur la même vipère qu'il avait aperçue prés de leur banc.

« Il ne faut pas que les serpents sortent ! » répondit Remus maintenant sur la table, slalomant entre le porridge et les coupes à biscuits renversées « Et ne les explose pas ! »

L'agitation ne facilitait pas la tache pour les Professeurs qui ne savaient pas où donner de la tête entre la fureur de Siobhan, la panique des élèves, les cris et la dispersion des reptiles. Le professeur Ralocombe avait jugé préférable de neutraliser les élèves violents au même titre que ceux proche du malaise, c'est donc avec empressement qu'il leva sa baguette pour mettre fin aux attaques de Siobhan, qui tomba dans les bras de son adversaire, l'envoyant au sol. Derrière la porte on pouvait entendre les cris de Flitwick et de Pomfresh mêlés à ceux des élèves qui avaient pu sortir. McGonagall, complètement hors d'elle, s'avança vers le Préfet-en-Chef accroupit prés de Dorcas en pleure et ordonna de sa voix sèche et autoritaire de lâcher la jeune Sedna toujours inconsciente. Elle leva sa baguette et dans un geste presque révérencieux fit surgir un éclair blanc. Un voile laiteux s'empara de la Grande Salle et tout s'arrêta. James cligna des yeux lentement et respira à plein poumon. Le silence complet et parfait était fait. Puis progressivement ses oreilles se réveillèrent et se fut le sifflement des serpents qu'il entendit en premier. Il tourna la tête pour voir une couleuvre s'immobiliser, raide sur le sol, frappée par un sort du Professeur Lyndon. A coté de lui un septième année en fit de même suivit par plusieurs élèves.

Lorsque la Grande Salle reprit son apparence normale et que ses sens ne furent plus engourdis, James regarda autour de lui avec étonnement et soulagement. Les cris avaient cessés, si ce n'était quelques pleures, de nombreux élèves relevaient ceux évanouis sur le sol, et les Professeurs s'affairaient à rouvrir la porte. Il descendit du banc, bientôt imité des autres. Le calme était étrange, presque dérangeant. Il s'était passé beaucoup trop de choses en quelques instants et il avait du mal à revenir sur terre après tellement d'informations. Mickael, à quelques mètres de lui, ramassa un serpent inanimé sur leur table du bout des doigts et l'amena à McGonagall qui demandait à tous les élèves d'en faire autant. Slughorn et Ralocombe sermonnaient les Serpentards et les Serdaigles qui avaient sauté sur l'occasion pour se battre alors que Siobhan était toujours évanouie sur le même Serpentard. Avec un grincement sec la porte pivota et Flitwick et Pomfresh entrèrent en trombe pour rejoindre McGonagall prés des sœurs Meadows. Alors que l'infirmière se pencha sur les deux filles dans un geste routinier, les deux Professeurs se concertaient sur ce qui c'était passé et surtout sur quels sorts avaient été lancés étant donné que le coupable n'allait certainement pas se dénoncer.

« A ton avis, on les réveille ? » demanda Sirius en regardant le corps d'une Serdaigle allongé sur son banc.

James haussa les épaules en secouant la tête. Il était tellement plaisant de ne plus rien entendre, que risquer de les ranimer pour retrouver les pleurs ou pire les cris ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie de lever les enchantements. Alors que Remus sauta de la table, Peter récupéra son journal couvert d'un mélange de thé et de lait en râlant et Sirius ria doucement quand il se rendit compte du carnage. C'était pire que la fois où ils avaient décidé d'ensorceler les assiettes la veille des vacances d'été…

« Mademoiselle Evans, Monsieur Branagh, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau dans dix minutes. » s'écria McGonagall avant de sortir de la Grande Salle rapidement sans un regard pour les deux élèves.

Lily descendit de la table avec précaution, le pan de sa robe de sorcier dans une main pour ne pas la salir, puis saisit son sac et une pomme intacte dans laquelle elle mordit. James suivit le claquement des ses chaussures sur le sol de pierre et la regarda s'avancer vers Flitwick et lui murmurer quelques mots. Elle fut rejointe par l'élève qui avait fermé la porte, Branagh, et ensemble ils quittèrent la Grande Salle.

James sortit de sa contemplation des hanches de sa camarade quand Pomfresh poussa un cri d'horreur. Apparemment elle venait de se rendre compte du nombre d'élève à terre, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui semblait lui plaire…

« Professeur Flitwick, j'emmène ses deux jeunes filles avec moi. Mais doutez-vous bien que n'ai ni la force ni la place pour m'occuper d'autant d'élèves ! »

Flitwick se fit plus petit qu'il n'était devant l'infirmière rouge de colère. Il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche et se contenta de lui murmurer qu'il s'en occuperait. Sans cérémonie, Pomfresh lui arracha la douzaine de serpents raides comme du bois des mains pour les caler sous son bras, puis d'un geste de sa baguette elle fit léviter le corps de Sedna et demanda au Préfet-en-Chef d'aider Dorcas. Ils sortirent sans un regard pour personne et les élèves dans le Hall se poussèrent pour leur créer un chemin, peu désireux de s'attirer les foudres de l'infirmière de l'école. Certains décidèrent de rentré dans la Grande Salle, pour aller chercher leurs affaires, retrouver leurs amis, ou pour tout simplement récupérer les restes du petit déjeuné. Noa ranima une des filles de Poufsouffle avec qui il parlait plus tôt, celle-ci se jeta pratiquement sur lui et au sourire qu'il affichait il n'en attendait pas moins.

« Wow… Je sens que j'ai raté beaucoup de choses… » siffla la voix de Marlene qui venait d'arriver. Elle regardait la table où le petit déjeuné était saccagé, la main sur la hanche.

« La routine. » répondit Remus en souriant.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je profite de cette connexion internet furtive pour vous poster ce texte ! La où je passe le mois d'aout personne n'a le net, je pète littéralement un plomb ! Heureusement/malheureusement mon téléphone me permet de ne pas vivre comme une cro-magnon...

Bref j'avais commencé ce texte en février, oui oui en février, et puis je me suis mise en tête de le finir, là depuis deux jours. C'est certainement le truc le plus "magique" que j'écris ! Et comme j'ai pas le net sur le pc, j'ai du valser entre des recherche sur téléphone pour faire des choses un minimum construites et écriture sur ordi... C'était long.

Faire parler Sirius et Siobhan est un régale pour Word :) Ils parlent très mal ces enfants, pas de "ne", pleins de bouffages de mots... Hum, j'ai adoré rendre mon correcteur vert, littéralement !

En espérant que ça vous ait plut,

Bisous, So.

Edit: Apparemment j'ai eu des soucis avec cette fiction, le site ne l'aime pas... J'ai éventuellement réglé le problème.


End file.
